


Wrath

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Wrath

You slammed the door to your apartment, fuming. Nothing had gone well that day, and then someone claimed that your husband, Sam, was cheating on you. Not only that, but they pointed the finger to your best friend- Ruby. Kicking off your shoes, you moved to the kitchen to grab a beer. Spotting a couple wine glasses, one having clear red lips on them, you were confused. You never wore red lipstick aside from when you were forced to really dress up.

Taking a swig of your beer, you moved through the house. You froze in the hall when you heard giggling coming from your bedroom. Inhaling, you opened the door. “So, it’s _true_.” You snapped.

Sam looked around the very naked Ruby who was currently straddling him. You could see his hands gripping her waist. “ _Babe_!” He looked completely shocked.

“Get the fuck out of my house, Ruby!” You snapped.

She scrambled off of him, not even looking the least bit guilty. Your eyes followed her as she collected her clothes, slipping on what she could. Once you heard the front door shut, your eyes snapped to him.

He was sitting there, in bed, staring at you. “Let’s talk about this.”

You laughed. “ _Really_?” Your arms were crossed over your chest. “I catch my best friend riding my husband’s _dick_ , and that’s what he says? ‘Let’s talk about this’?” Moving away from the door, you went to your shared closet and grabbed a bag. “I’m going to stay with a friend. I expect you to find somewhere else to live.”

You heard him get out of bed. “Come on, you’re not throwing away seven years of marriage, are you?”

“Are you fucking _stupid_? You’re the one who threw it away.” You shoved past him, going to your dresser.

He scoffed. “It’s _just_ sex.” You said nothing. “Come on, it meant nothing.” That was a lame excuse.

You stopped once your bag was zipped. “That makes things worse. Saying you gave up the woman who has been through _everything_ with you to fuck someone else.” Sighing, you left the bedroom, Sam walking after you naked.

“ ** _Don’t turn your back on me!_** ” He yelled, making you jump.

Whipping around, you glared. “ _ **I should have turned my back on you ages ago!**_ ” You snapped. “Maybe the first time you went missing, and wouldn’t tell me where you had gone. Or when you relapsed. Or when you took off with your brother for who knows what. I stuck by you. I wanted a _family_ with you.” You wiped away a tear from your cheek. “I hope that bitch was worth it.”


End file.
